percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
William Talbot
William Talbot (also known as Will), is a Greek legacy of Hecate through his ancestor, John Dee. After his encounter with Leo Valdez and Calypso, he decided to travel around the continent and search for the legacies of the gods in Europe. History Leo Valdez and the Bow of Hadrian Personality William comes off as a very calm, level-headed individual; in the face of danger or in a situation worthy of great amounts of stress, he keeps a small smirk etched upon his face. To go hand-in-hand with his light demeanor, William also has a habit of sarcastically speaking down to Sarah, though this may be his way of making Sarah do the physical work that he does not wish to do. However, in spite of this, William does have his own moral code and despises people who pretend to be what they are not. Appearance William appears as a youthful, rather well-built, slightly unshaven man with medium-length dark hair which he ties in a loose ponytail. His usual outfit consists of a plain t-shirt, black leathet jacket, matching jeans and slip-on shoes. Abilities Legacy Abilities Alchemy: William has the ability to manipulate matter on a molecular level with magic. * Elemental Transmutation: William can alter the chemical compounds of any substance by rearranging its atomic structure. By doing this, he can turn ordinary objects into precious metals (silver, gold), crystallize substances and manipulate the state of matter (making stone malleable etc.). * Golem Creation: He can create golems, magical humanoid creatures made usually out of clay or wood. * Potion Creation: William can create potions; substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Magical Items * Imperial Gold: Ever since discovering his legacy abilities, William carries around a small amount of Imperial Gold he has stumbled upon in old Roman ruins. He uses it in battle, reshaping the metal to suit the situation. It can be shaped into weapons and tools alike. * The Morrigan: A ghost ship given to William and Sarah by Hecate. Formerly owned by Sir John Dee, this large frigate can be summoned to any larger body of water and used to travel anywhere. Its crew consists of clay golems. Its name means Phantom Queen. Relationships Etymology * William comes from the Germanic given name Wilhelm. It composes of two elements: will = "will or desire" and helm = "helmet, protection" * Talbot is a dog of an extinct light-colored breed of hound with large ears and heavy jaws. Trivia * William is able to speak Latin, despite being Greek legacy. * His favorite drink is black coffee. His usual daily amount is five mugs. * His average sleep time is 4 hours. * He smokes a package of cigarrets per day. * William's last name, Talbot, references dogs which are Hecate's sacred animals. ** It was also an alias used by Sir John Dee's associate and fellow mystic, Edward Kelley. Category:Males Category:Legacy Category:Legacy of Hecate Category:Magic Users Category:Under Construction Category:The White Ravens